Perdidas
by SaYuRI-kun-SNS
Summary: Se notaba tan vacío el lugar, tan pacífico y deprimente, sabía que estaba siempre así. -Como te odio- shonen-ai/au


Realmente, siempre le había gustado viajar en autobús, aunque en esos momentos le pareciese tan monótono.

La lluvia caía constantemente, el vidrio de las ventanas tenía un repiqueo taladrante debido a las gruesas gotas y sin embargo, a él no le causaba ninguna perturbación; poco a poco el autobús se iba vaciando conforme pasaban las estaciones, tenía un destino bastante deprimente, y aun así no parecía querer dejarlo.

Apretó un poco más sus audífonos contra sus orejas para escuchar más fuerte la música, dejaba que el movimiento del autobús manejara su cuerpo al no tener la intención de forzarse para mantenerse quieto completamente, en ese momento solo se sentía como una muñeca que el destino maneja a su placer.

Miro por la ventana empañada y con su dedo comenzó a hacer figuras sin ton ni son; cuando al fin a través de sus ralladuras vio el pequeño bosque a donde tenía que llegar suspiro con pesar y se levantó casi automáticamente de su asiento; en honor a la verdad, no tenía ganas de pensar.

Presiono el botón que le daba la señal al chofer de donde quería bajar y al llegar a la parada no se molestó en extender su paraguas, que llevaba en su mochila, para evitar mojarse. Solo camino como un robot hacia su destino; la gran entrada de rejas de acero abiertas, parecían ya esperarle.

Se notaba tan vacío el lugar, tan pacífico y deprimente, sabía que estaba así siempre, aunque no estuviese lloviendo. Camino solo siguiendo el pasaje de su memoria, su cuerpo se movía hacia su destino, mientras su mirada se perdía en la lejanía, intentando ver aunque las gotas de lluvia le opacaran la vista; increíblemente apenas eran las dos de la tarde; recordaba cuando aquellos días eran sus favoritos, cuando todo el día parecía una mañana eterna.

Finalmente se detuvo y en realidad no estuvo consiente de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, solo el cantar de las aves lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación, la lluvia había tenido un descanso, el olor de la tierra mojada inundaba sus sentidos, también la hierba fresca, las gotas de agua que quedaron atrapadas entre las hojas caían lentamente y varios charcos se alzaban a la vista, todo olía a vida, una solitaria y pacifica vida.

De pronto el frio llego a calarle hondo, sus ropas mojadas ya no servían para protegerlo de él, acomodo mejor su mochila sobre sus hombros y sonrió lo mejor que sus entumecidas mejillas le permitieron, su piel se había vuelto más blanca, incluso se podría decir que lucía pálido, la tierra debajo de él hizo un extraño ruido cuando trato de moverse, realmente se había quedado como un zombi frente a ese lugar.

Se inclinó con lentitud hasta quedar en cuclillas y entonces extendió su mano hasta rozar esa piedra pulida de mármol, las letras grabadas tan perfectamente le llenaron de dolor y que las flores sobre esta se viran tan hermosas le dio envidia. Se veían realmente bellas.

De su morral saco unas flores apachurradas y casi marchitas, con unas cuantas hojas ya quemadas, pero dado su aspecto se podía apreciar que, en su momento, habían sido hermosas. Se sintió estúpido, el no hacia esa clase de idioteces, era más que obvio que debió haberlas triado consigo entre sus manos para evitar ese lastimoso aspecto, pero bueno, ya estaban así y solo le quedaba dejarlas sobre el pasto verde que tenía allí.

-Como te odio—

No se suponía que las cosas terminaran así, ese no era su camino, su destino pintaba para algo mejor, las cosas no podían terminar así.

Pero lo habían hecho, desde hace ya casi un año, y el no dejaba de pensar que ese no podría ser su final. Él tenía todavía un gran camino, ambos lo tenían, simplemente se le hizo injusto que su vereda quedara zanjada de esa forma.

Se sentó en el suelo sin importar que sus ropas se ensuciaran, comenzó a hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo, contando a esa piedra las cosas que había hecho, se quejó de sus compañeros, de los maestros, del clima, del sol, de la lluvia, de todo en realidad; después, le empezó a decir sobre sus sentimientos, de lo mal que la pasaba, de lo frustrado que se llegaba a sentir y sobre todo, de la soledad que cada vez más se metía dentro de él.

-Todo esto es tú culpa—

No era como si de verdad lo fuera, pero era más satisfactorio pensar que así era, echarle la culpa a alguien que no se puede defender y al final aceptar que en una cierta forma, si la tenía.

Sonrió una vez más, esta vez con los músculos destensados, dejándole escapar una verdadera sonrisa, una sincera, beso un par de sus dedos y los coloco sobre la lápida blanca frente a él dando su beso de despedida.

-Te veo la siguiente semana—con pereza se levantó y no se molestó en sacudir sus pantalones, sabía que era inútil. Hecho a andar otra vez, por su ya más que conocido camino de vuelta a la entrada del cementerio, dejando atrás sus flores, sobre aquella tumba que relucía con grandes letras el nombre de su rubio amor, su primer, y apostaba, único amor.

Nuevamente regresaba a su monótona vida donde, a los ojos de casi todos, se había recuperado de la pérdida del Uzumaki, regresaba a lidiar con su día a día hasta que llegara el momento de volver a visitar la habitación permanente del blondo.

Canta ruiseñor

Hazlo con fervor

En esta gran habitación

Llena con camas de mármol.

Canta ruiseñor

Te lo imploro yo.

Tratando están

De vivir un poco más.

Trata de arrullar

A las almas perdidas que veras.


End file.
